I Wasn't The One
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: Jake made his wish without knowing what the outcome would be but even though he's convinced everything turned out alright,he doesn't know just how far from the truth he is.Oneshot.


**A/N:**This takes place after Homecoming,of course.Read carefully.

Rose strolled aimlessly through the park in which it's name she had forgotten,being all too accustomed to being in places she could barely pronounce let alone discern.

_It's pretty though,_she thought in an attempt to cheer herself up but of course failed to once again._Oh,who am I kidding?All I ever am to anyone is just a new face_.

New faces and homes were nothing new to Rose,she had been uprooting to every place imaginable for the last fourteen years of her life.Never a complaint uttered out of her mouth as she knew it would be useless.This was her life and always had been.Rose stopped at a set of swings and seeing no one around,fell back into one.

She only moved her legs at a steady pace,clasping the cool chains and allowing the motion to give her mood some lift.In this time as the wind hit her face and Rose felt her hair sway back on her shoulders,she felt the same prickle of misplaced longing.

A longing that came and went as often as she herself did.Rose had ruled out many things and there was only one she could think of.Only one single possible reason as to why she felt this way.When she felt it,she could hardly wait to disown it back to the far reachs of her being.Sometimes it grew so painful that she couldn't endure it.

Rose's parents had tried many different things to help her out but none seemed to have succeded.Now,as she felt it tightening up inch-by-inch within her,Rose began to pump her legs even harder to the point where her body was beginning to strain.

Giving up and sliding out of the rubber seat,Rose hurriedly made her way down the rest of the path that was visible from where she had first started.The determination to resist her overwhelming heartache was what drove Rose to continue on walking.

For the last few years,it had almost been a maddening sensation.

_It's ridiculous,_she thought to herself tensely._To feel something so strong without a remotely rational explanation_..._It's growing_..._Now it's only a matter of time_.

Rose didn't know how long she had been walking at the trees around her seemed to regroup themselves every few minutes in even larger numbers and the giant sun concealed itself behind a dark layer of clouds,giving an unwordly feel everywhere.

People's voices faded and any civilzation felt a million miles away.Rose hugged her arms to herself and darted her eyes to the tops of the occulted foliage surrounding her.Fear gradually laid itself within her and a faint whiserping noise began surfacing.

"Why me...?"

Rose whirled to face the looming sidewalk up behind her but no one was there,still she could feel a person's presence.A person wanting to see her,maybe to harm her for something.Rose didn't know why and didn't want to,yet her curiousty persued.

"It wasn't her,it was me..."

The voice intensified,sounding strangely familiar.It was that of a young girl's but she couldn't place who it was.It only strengthened when it continued to talk once more.

"I can't believe I have to be here while she gets them and I don't.."Rose heard the person complaing,her haunting volumes echoing bitterly around the seclusive park.

Pressing the palms of her hands to her ears,Rose started at a running pace back the way she came.The accusatory tone in the disembodied girl's voice was nearly even worse then the unknown void she felt.Occasionally as she ran shafts of light would hit her down through trees,as the path stretched much further then she remembered.

Everything twisted and turned,nothing made sense for the time she ran.It was like a differnet person had entered her and Rose was exclusively aware of her breathing.

Gradually,the voice died down to where it was as slight as wind and eventually the familiar sounds of the park returned.Rose felt herself slowing and then saw her feet moving at a light gait,geniunely surprised that she had closed her eyes to begin with.

"What happened?"She wondered aloud and scanned the active part of the park she had just been in minutes ago.Had it been minutes?It now felt like an eternity passed.

Rose walked over to a base of a tree and leaned her back against it,feeling drained of her emotions and observant for once of all those around her.Young couples held hands and children pedaled on their bicyles,dogs chased balls and families picnicked with at least three to four people present.Not a soul knew her and she didn't know them.

_There has to be four at least in order to be large family_.

She sighed at the thought,remembering all the times she had longed for her sister.It was forever undiscussed in her family but Rose always kept in mind what sort of an advantage it would've been to know her sister,wishing to maybe meet her someday.

But how?Her sister had been abducted at birth and the only thing that she had been informed about through her parents was that it had been by strangers that had worn some type of animal bone headwear.As unusal as it sounded,that is what happened.

And this was the time Rose always stated to herself,not so selfishly that she would have wished it on anyone and not without guilt that her sister wasn't part of her life.

"I wasn't the one."

No,she wasn't.Rose was convinced she hadn't been the one and never would be.

The End.


End file.
